Flexible Strings Attached
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: NY bachelor, Syaoran, had not only been avoiding his matchmaker mother, but he was also avoiding taking care of his health, which results in a stomach ulcer. Who knew that yoga instructor Sakura could help lower his stress and raise his blood pressure?
1. Chapter 1

Flexible Strings Attached

By MoshiMoshiQueen

New York's streets buzzed with conversations dealing with business, gas prices, celebrity gossip, and a mixture of other topics that blended together and sounded like a loud stream of noise to outside listeners.

The sky was light blue, and no cloud was in sight. Today the smog and air pollution was at a minimum, and you could actual smell something other than toxic waste and smoke. Cars honked obnoxiously at one another, the people bickered viciously while holding up their favorable finger, and taxis wove brilliantly in-between it all.

At this time of the morning everyone drowned themselves in coffee, crowded themselves with pastries, and woke themselves up to the sounds of their cell phones and pagers.

One of the many coffee addicts was Syaoran Li, businessman and workaholic. The thirty-year-old bachelor loved the busy environment of New York and rejoiced as the sounds of the local hot dog sealer beating the crap out of a punk who tried to run off without paying.

What he didn't rejoice in was the fact that his boss was impossible. Couldn't he just die all ready and let Syaoran take over? Of course not… that would make life way too easy, and, of course, that should never happen.

His body structure screamed I'm a pleaser, his eyes could melt a woman's heart, and his smile… well, let's just say it could do more than please and melt a woman.

The man was one hundred percent hunk, and all of the women at his workplace noticed and fantasized. His popularity was known through out the building, but the only person who didn't realize he was the main attraction was Syaoran himself. Although he didn't pay much attention to the female population of his building he didn't live the life of a martyr. He had plenty of women, but none could satisfy his long-term needs, so they came and went frequently.

His stress levels were overwhelming, and his boss's needs never seemed to cease. If he wasn't working on a project or smoothing over deals, he was traveling to create more deals just so he could smooth them over in the future. The never ending cycle kept Syaoran from having a real outside life, but he wouldn't have it any other way… after all he is a workaholic.

Tensing up, Syaoran ran a hand through his chocolate colored locks in frustration and let out a soft curse.

Man, his stomach was killing him. He knew he should have eaten something other than a small muffin from the coffee shop near his apartment. Rubbing his hand over his stomach, he continued to shift through the endless stack of papers on his desk.

As much as he wanted to rip the sheets to shreds, Syaoran just continued to fish through it all and end deals with a clean head.

He loved his job, didn't he? That's what he was starting to ponder about lately. Maybe he was going through some kind of mental breakdown or mid life crisis. He had worked hard to reach this position, hadn't he? So, why would he decide to change jobs now?

Shaking his thoughts from his head, he picked up the phone and dialed his best friend, Eriol, who happened to work on the floor under his.

"Homajii Technologies, no we can not help you get a life. For that you will have to dial another number."

"Haha, Eriol. Very funny."

"I thought it was since it's very true."

Winching, Syaoran continued to groan about his stomach as Eriol replied, "Guess you ate another stale muffin instead of a real meal this morning."

"A muffin is a real meal, and it wasn't stale."

"Sure it wasn't and I'm a drag queen."

"Well…"

"Shut up and go eat a real meal, Syaoran. I'm sure you didn't even eat a decent dinner."

"Does old Chinese rice count?"

When Eriol only huffed out a reply Syaoran said, "I guess not. It didn't smell so good, but it did the job."

"Apparently it did a good job at tearing your intestines apart."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll eat an apple for lunch."

"That's not going to help. I'm sure your stomach lining is all ready deteriorated, and if your eating habits haven't destroyed you then your stress levels have."

"I'm not that stressed, mother."

Ignoring the comment about Eriol being a mother figure he continued, "Seriously Syaoran if you don't start treating your body better…"

"I'll work on it. Anyways, I didn't call for you to fuss about my health."

"Then what did you call me for?"

"I called to ask about the Johnson deal."

"What about it? Having more trouble? Are they complaining again about the price? We can't go any lower. They are just going to have to deal with that amount or leave."

"That's the problem. You're aloud to state that, but I on the other hand have to smooth everything over. The customer is always right."

"Well, the customer is usually an ass. I don't make miracles happen, Syaoran. That's not my job remember? We aren't going any lower."

"Great. Thanks for all the help."

"Eat that apple, Syaoran."

"Yeah, sure mommy," Syaoran crowed as he hung up the phone.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Syaoran crunched up his face and frowned at the Johnson's file. He really didn't feel like dealing with any more temperamental investors who always wanted more then they ever agreed upon.

"Mr. Li," his secretary called.

And if you were expecting his secretary to be some leggy blonde, then you are a completely wrong. How could he ever function and complete deals if some chick was constantly drooling over him during the working hours of the day? Lanai happened to be a forty-year-old miracle maker with four adult children, two grandchildren, and another one on the way in January.

She had been his secretary for over ten years, and she was more efficient then any one he had ever known, even his exasperating and aggravating boss. She was probably the only woman on this earth that Syaoran could actually have a real conversation with, and she was the only one he could stand… including his mother.

"Yes, Lanai?"

"Your mother is waiting outside your office. I tried to stop her, but she didn't believe that you were in, yet, another meeting and refuses to leave until you see her."

"Thanks for trying, Lanai. Just send her in please."

"Just what I need another lecture about marriage from my mother," Syaoran complained quietly as she entered the room.

Yelan pinned for her only son to be married, and Syaoran believed that she would be pinning for her whole life because there was no way he was going to marry one of the many prospects that his mother approved of. She was only fifty-one years old, but she would never admit to being over forty. Considering the fact that he son was thirty years old, it probably wasn't the best idea to say you had your youngest child of five at the age of ten.

Amazingly Yelan really didn't look a day older then thirty-five. Wrinkles were nothing she worried about since her skin was a rich creamy color that was known as complete perfection. Every woman that passed her lusted after her long onyx hair, and a gray was never ever found in her rich locks.

But, just because she looked like a goddess didn't mean she had her doctor on speed dial. She actually does work out to keep her body in shape, and did get lucky in her gene pool. Her doctor was only number nine on her phone, but plastic surgery was never used on her body. Some botox on the other hand…

"Syaoran, how nice of you to actually see me."

"Hello, mother. What brings you?"

"What else would bring me to this place?"

"I don't know mother. That is why I asked."

"Well, if you must know. I need you to come to my charity ball, and yes, you must bring a date. It is not an option. I do have some choices in mind. There is that lovely… Syaoran are you listening to me?"

Suddenly Syaoran became weak, and his skin turned a pasty white with the under tones of a green shade. His vision started to blur from the pain that was vibrating from his stomach. It felt as if a black hole was eating up his body, and sucking him into the darkness.

"Syaoran… Syaoran are you all right…"

The voice of his mother slowly faded away completely as he toppled over onto his office floor.

"I told him that he should have taken better care of himself."

"Oh, don't badger, Eriol. He's seriously ill."

"He wouldn't be like that if he had just listened to me."

"We are here for support, baby, not so we can criticize."

Fighting against the drowsiness that clouded his mind, Syaoran tried to focus on the two people that stood before him. His head felt like it had been hit by a ton of bricks, and his stomach felt even worse. What the hell happened to him?

"Look, he's opening his eyes. Can you hear me, Syaoran? It's Tomoyo and Eriol. You fainted in your office yesterday."

Trying to focus on the worried face of Eriol's wife, Syaoran rubbed his hand against his eye sockets, so they could begin to function properly. Tomoyo's amethyst orbs were filled of worry and her long, dark locks were tied back in a blue hair ribbon. Her stomach was full with the spawn of Eriol, and her gentle hand rubbed in circles upon the mound.

Eriol had met Tomoyo years ago on a train ride through New York. He had actually split coffee all over her bran new suit, and then when he was trying to clean it up, he accidentally knocked her down and she fell on a little toddler's throw up. As you can see they were meant to be the second they had locked eyes.

"W-What's wrong with me," he asked, his voice hoarse from the lack of usage and moisture.

"It seems you have a stomach ulcer," Eriol explained.

"A stomach ulcer?"

"Yes, it because you haven't been taking care of your self, and over stressing."

Stinking back into the darkness, Syaoran's eyes closed and his head sunk deeper into the hospital's pillow.

"He needs to rest for now. I wonder how he is going to take the idea of not only taking time off from work, but also joining a yoga class for his stress levels."

"I can just envision it now…"

Punching Eriol in the arm playfully, Tomoyo then pulled the blanket closer to Syaoran's sleeping form, and then said, "You never know. He might actually enjoy it. I enjoy them."

"Syaoran? Enjoying a class full of calm females twisting their bodies into pretzels? Well, he might enjoy the women, but the time off is going to kill him. He lives to work."

"Well, that's going to have to change or else he's going to kill himself."

"Like I said…"

"Yes, yes, but now it's our job to make sure he goes to those classes, eats right, and takes better care of himself. I have a friend who runs a yoga studio. Maybe she can help us out."

"You know a yoga instructor?"

"Yes, so?"

"How do you know so many random people?"

"Well, Eriol I am a designer. I make clothes, and everyone has to wear clothes at one point in their lives. Plus, I've taken a class or two there before. It helped in the beginning of my pregnancy."

"You've taken a yoga class?"

"Yes, why do you seem so shocked?"

"I'm not shocked. You just never told me, and plus I just want you to show me from of your flexibility," he said grinning wickedly.

Rolling her eyes, Tomoyo simply responded by saying, "Yeah, I'm going to be real flexible with this belly."

"You never know."

"Eriol," she whined.

"Okay, we'll contact the yoga instructor. What's her name anyways?"

"It's Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto."

I just couldn't resist this plot… I really did try hard. I tried to remind myself that I need to finish up all of my other fanfics, but this idea just kept screaming at me. I just really couldn't resist going with it… and plus writing something it better then not writing at all, right? ;; I know Motherhood, This Is It, and yeah… everything else is still waiting for me to return, but hey… Review please?

Question and Answer Section

(Beware the Answers. They Might Be Incorrect or Blunt)

Q: Moshi-san, really? A Yoga instructor?

A: Hey, it could happen right? Ulcers are common things.

Q: What are ulcers exactly?

A: Well, in this case it's a stomach ulcer (AKA a peptic ulcer). There are skin ulcers that are open sores on your skin caused by infection. Stomach ulcers are pretty much the same. They are sores, but in your stomach instead of on your skin.

Q: What are the causes?

A: In some cases you get them because of your family history. Interesting enough people with type o blood are more prone to them. Also ulcers are caused when your stomach lining deteriorates, for whatever reason. You could also get them because of smoking, drinking, or taking aspirin.

Q: Are they caused by stress?"

A: Actually it has been said that stress if only a factor, but who really knows. A lot of stressful people do, indeed, get stomach ulcers though, but I wouldn't be worried about it. Doctors aren't really sure why some ulcers pop up.

Q: They pop up?

A: You know what I mean. They appear, but then again I think ulcers can kind of explode if not taken care of.

Q: Explode!

A: Well, maybe that's no really the word. It's sort of like when you get pancreatitis. When your pancreas ruptures it excretes really bad toxins into your body. I think an ulcer works the same way. (My brother had pancreatitis, so that's the only way I know that )

Q: It's very cruel to make Syoaran suffer like that.

A: It's really cruel to make me suffer through S&S fanfics that have old and over used plots. I like doing things different. I'm tired of Syaoran being a prince, Sakura being a geek, either/or being a punk. I've used some of those plots myself, but it's old. Please people let's just admit it.

Q: Tough critic.

A: I'm an even tougher reader, and that's why I vowed never to give a flame.

Q: So, how can the ulcer be treated?

A: In Syaoran's cause I'm making him take medicine, and take a break from his job. Yoga is going to help his stress levels but it might raise his blood pressure.

Q: I'm sure we are looking forward to that.

A: I would hope so because if you aren't then you are in the wrong type of fanfic!

Q: Are you going to finish your other fanfics?

A: Yeah, I've been meaning to get to those. I just ended Bounty Hunters, so give me some credit.

Q: Any last words to the readers?

A: Unless you have a really GREAT idea leave all the punks, nerds, geeks, skaters, princes, and princesses alone please. Oh, and if you start having stomach pains and cough up blood… please call a doctor. Ulcers of any kind are nothing to joke about… unless you are making Syaoran suffer that is.

Q: Oh, also. I like the title of the fanfic.

A: Thanks. I'm not sure if I'm really attached to it yet, but it seems interesting enough. Plus it's unique. Have a happy holiday everyone!


	2. Like A Fling

Flexible Fact of the Day:

For nearly 100 years, scientists and doctors thought that ulcers were caused by stress, spicy food, and alcohol. Treatment involved bed rest and a bland diet. Later, researchers added stomach acid to the list of causes and began treating ulcers with antacids.

Flexible Strings Attached

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Thoughts

"Talking"

(Author Talking)

Previously on Flexible Strings Attached

Syaoran's mother corned her son in order to convince him to get settle down and start a family. Unfortunately Syaoran is in no condition to walk let alone marry! He has a stomach ulcer, which results in him attending a yoga class that his best friend's wife recommends.

Now on Flexible Strings Attached

The sterile smell of the hospital entered Li Syaoran's nostrils and made him groan in pain. He wrapped his arm around his stomach and grunted loudly as his rolled over. He couldn't seem to open his eyes and the dripping sound of a near by IV was driving him insane.

"I need to get out of here," he mumbled to himself.

"What a great idea, Syaoran. I'm here to help you with that."

Prying his eyes open Syaoran looked up only to see himself staring into the most incredible pair of green eyes he had ever seen. Was he dreaming? Was this an angel coming down to take him out of his misery?

Syaoran started to talk but his throat was filled with cotton and all he could do was cough in response to the angel.

Placing her hand on his forehead the woman cooed softly to him. "It's going to be all right. My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm a yoga instructor."

"A…a what?"

"A yoga instructor. Didn't Eriol-kun tell you I want coming? I'm here to help to into get into a stress free life!" she said excitedly as she bounced around. (Not only her body bounced if you get what I mean! Hehe)

"I don't think I can feel less stressful when my heart is beating so loud that I think it is going to come out of my chest," Syaoran let out.

Sakura leaned in closer to check his heartbeat, which made it increase drastically. "Wow! It is beating fast. Should I call a nurse?"

"No, no," he stumbled, "just back away a little."

Sakura blinked in a confused manner and then it hit her, "Oh!"

Blushing she backed away from her patient and bowed in apology. "I must have overwhelmed you with my presence. How stupid of me. I am just going to get you some ice to cool you down."

And with that Sakura skipped, yes skipped, out of the room to gain access to the ice machine.

Syaoran grabbed his phone so quick that even he was temporarily shocked. "ERIOL!"

"So, I guess you woke up to your surprise, eh?"

"Surprise? Are you trying to kill me? I almost just had a heart attack when she leaned over me with her… her…"

"Wonderful bosom?"

"Stop making fun of me!!!! How am I supposed to have a 'stress free life' with a goddess stretching and bending and… and FLEXING around me?"

Eriol chucked, "I know you will manage somehow Syaoran. Just play nice. You better listen to Sakura-chan and do everything she says if you want to return to work soon."

"Eriol…" Syaoran started to warn.

"Well, I have to go. My lovely wife is calling me. Have fun with your instructor!"

"ERIOL!"

"So, I guess you got a hold of Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked as she sauntered (well, it seemed like she sauntered to Syaoran!) in with a cup of ice in her right hand.

Syaoran took a moment to fully look the instructor over and his face heated. She was wearing a pair of little shorts that wrapped tightly around her… assets. Her tight pink shirt proudly stated "I'm Flexible." Her legs were a mile long and her auburn locks cocooned her body.

"I think I'm dying."

Sakura ran over to him quickly, "Is your ulcer bothering you that badly? Do you want me to cool you down? I brought ice."

"I think I'll need more than ice to control this heat," Syaoran stated blatantly as he looked at Sakura's 'assets' again.

"I've also brought some antacids. Do you want them?" she asked as she squeezed his shoulder lightly.

Gulping Syaoran managed to say, "No thanks. I'll be all right once I take a shower."

"Let me help you up, okay?"

As Sakura helped Syaoran stumble to his feet she felt heat rise to his face. "Uh, Syaoran-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Your gown is open."

Syaoran looked down quickly as saw that his butt was exposed for the entire world to see including the yoga goddess in front of him. "EH!" he shouted as he quickly closed the gown and ran to bathroom. This left Sakura giggling as her blush spread over her cheeks. He did have a nice butt.

After his shower Syaoran finally felt like an actual human being. Looking in the mirror Syaoran sighed to himself. He knew that he wasn't taking care of himself, but he didn't know that it would lead to this. He was hardly ever sick and he had never stayed in a hospital before. He felt out of whack and off balance. He was usually this intelligent person with a strong presence now he was an invalid who completely embarrassed himself in front of an amazing yoga instructor. He was usually so smooth. What was happening to him?

He leaned his head against the mirror as steam surrounded his body. With the towel wrapped around his waist he got the courage to open the bathroom door. "Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?" Sakura asked as she tried not to stare too hard at the man's chest. She could feel the drool starting to fall down her cherry lips.

"Would you mind handing me my clothes?"

Grabbing the jungle green shirt and jeans she stumbled to the bathroom door and flung them at Syaoran. "Here."

"Wait. Where's my suit?"

"You can't possibly where a suit, Syaoran-kun. You are supposed to relax and cleanse yourself, silly."

Grabbing on to the clothes Syaoran accidentally loosened his grip on the towel and he stumbled backwards as his own assets were displayed.

Sakura rapidly closed her eyes and stepped back. "HOEEEE!"

"Oh, geez," Syaoran had just made his situation worse. Way to go smooth man he said to himself as he closed the bathroom door.

As she heard the door close Sakura ran to get her phone and quickly dialed Tomoyo-chan's number. "I cannot do this!"

"Sakura-chan? What is wrong? You sound out of breath."

"I… I…. I just saw my patient in all of his glory. The blush on my face is causing me to have an extreme fever."

"Ohhhh. I told you he has handsome."

"Handsome??? Tomoyo-chan he is more than a pretty face. I can't do this. You know my policy. I don't date or even think romantically about my clients!"

"So, you are thinking romantically about Syaoran-kun, huh?" Tomoyo taunted.

"That is not the point!"

"Sakura-chan just relax you will be fine. Breath in and out! Have some fun for a change and let down all of your boundaries. Not every man is a scum bag like you ex."

"I know that, but I just don't want to get involved with anyone right now especially another successful businessman."

"So don't get involved. Just have a little fun."

"What? Like a fling. I don't do flings, Tomoyo-chan."

"It was just a thought darling. I have to go now. Eriol is talking to my stomach again. He is so kawaii."

"Tomoyo don't hang…." It was too late her friend had again left her hanging.

What was wrong with her? She felt out of whack and off balance. She was usually this calm, collected person with a friendly personality now she was a pool of jelly that was melting in front of a client. She was usually so smooth. Just what was happening to her? (Seem familiar? )

Just as she was pondering this revelation Syaoran appeared from the bathroom looking even more amazing then he did before.

"You clean up good," Sakura stated without meaning to, "I… I mean…"

He smiled attractively towards her, "Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she said to herself as she and Syaoran grabbed his bag and started to walk out of the plain, white hospital room.

I think that I am going to end it there, but don't worry I'm going to keep writing and update this fanfic again soon. I promise! I was trying to make this chapter kind of long and with more detail then I usually put into fanfics. I'm trying a new writing style. Please review!

Question and Answer Section

Q: Moshi-san what took you so long to get this up?

A: Hey, I've been busy. Plus I went out of my writing phase for a while.

Q: Well, that sucks. We've missed you.

A: Well, thanks. I just hope people remember me!

Q: MewMewPower loved that it was in the POV of Syaoran. Are you going to keep it that way?

A: I actually didn't notice it was from his POV, but yes I am going to keep it that way. Although I'll have it from Sakura's sometimes.

Q: Some people didn't think that they would like this fanfic. What do you think about that?

A: They suck. Lol I'm just joking. I'm one of those people who doesn't expect much, but when I read an amazing fanfic you'll know it because I review with passion!

Q: Do you know a lot about ulcers?

A: I really don't. I did some research on them for the fanfic, but I'm not an expert and I've changed some things. The cause of ulcers is still unknown, but most people believe that stress is a factor. I'm agreeing with because it goes with the fanfic. And EW if you see a picture of a stomach ulcer it is really gross.

Q: We just can't believe you have authored 88 fanfics. How did you do it?

A: I had no life. Lol just joking. I really love writing and I have a lot of ideas. Sometimes I have too many ideas that I can't complete fanfics. I wrote a lot of one shots too.

Q: People were wondering how you got their email

A: When I update a chapter I email a lot of CCS fans to get my story known. It's a strategy that works for me and gives me the opportunity to meet new people. So if you ever get a random fanfic it's because you are a CCS fanfic and I found your email on Most likely you've also reviewed to one of my other fanfics.


	3. Home Sweet Home

Flexible Fact of the Day:

Peptic ulcers happen when the acids that help you digest food damage the walls of the stomach or duodenum. The most common cause is infection with a bacterium called Heliobacter pylori. Another cause is the long-term use of nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory medicines (NSAIDs) such as aspirin and ibuprofen. Stress and spicy foods do not cause ulcers, but can make them worse.

Send all the thanks to my beta reader. She's amazing.

Flexible Strings Attached

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Lera

Thoughts

"Talking"

(Author Talking)

Previously on Flexible Strings Attached

Syaoran was faced with stressful situation… Sakura! When he agreed to rest and take yoga lessons, he didn't know that his instructor was going to be beautiful. Sakura is affected by the handsome businessman, but has recently gotten out of bad relationship and isn't taking any chances.

Now on to Flexible Strings Attached

Sakura really didn't have to push Syaoran in a wheel chair towards her car, but she felt more comfortable not having him walking near her. This way she didn't have to face him or her feelings for him.

She shook her head. There are no feelings developing, Sakura she told herself, but deep down she knew she was lying.

Syaoran kept his eyes closed. All of the clean, white walls were making him sick. Why was it that a hospital could make you feel worse instead of better? He noticed that all of the nurses turned their heads around when they saw him. He could practically feel them hunting him with their eyes as they licked their chops. Geez, even when he was ill females were still attacking him.

When Sakura wheeled him out front he was hit with the wonderful city scent of smog and pollution. Cars were rushing around in a hurry as their occupants grumbled and yelled. It was like music to his ears.

In front of him was a tiny baby blue car, which he knew had to be Sakura's. It fit her personality to a tee. Innocent, cheerful and feminine. It was a mini cooper with black leather seats and a charming winged cat that hung from the rearview mirror. Her windows were tinted slightly and her car was equipped with all the necessary items such as a CD player, automatic windows and air conditioner.

"Okay," Sakura breathed out, "Here's my car. Do you need help getting in?"

"It's okay. I think I can manage," he said to relieve her.

He slowly pushed himself up and into the car as she returned the wheel chair to the hospital nurses, who were standing at the doorway watching Syaoran leave.

Sakura cheerfully strapped herself into her vehicle and turned on some pop music that she hummed along to. When they entered the New York rush hour Sakura suddenly turned into a mad woman.

"Get out of my way bastards! You don't own this street, so stop mingling on it!" she shouted out her car window as Syaoran blinked in surprise.

"Shut up hoe!" the passenger yelled.

"Who you calling a hoe, jackass? Stop holding up traffic with your whining."

Sakura suddenly turned into a NASCAR driver and swerved around so hard that Syaoran started praying for his life. He desperately wanted to return back to the hospital even if it meant facing the female vultures.

The car then came to a complete halt and Syaoran slowly opened up his eyes only to see that he was not only alive, but in front of his apartment building. He rushed out of the car and started kissing the ground.

Sakura started laughing and answered all of his questions by saying, "I use to be a taxi driver. I get a little crazy sometimes."

She spun around a little in awe, "This is your apartment building? It's huge!"

Syaoran answered sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? My apartment is so small. I can barely do any of my exercises."

Thinking about Sakura exercising, sweating and flexing heated up Syaoran's body and he rushed towards the entrance of his building.

"Master Li it's good to see you back. Are you feeling better?" the usher, Hishimo, asked as he opened the door for Syaoran.

"Yes, much better thanks."

Hishimo raised his eyebrows in surprise as Sakura walked in after Syaoran. Syaoran never brought women to his apartment. Never. "Welcome miss."

Sakura's smiled widened, "Want to come work outside of my apartment building? You would make my day."

"I would if I could miss," he said back happily.

"I believe you," Sakura commented as she winked and followed Syaoran into the building.

She gasped as she entered the building. It was truly beautiful with it's huge staircase, ruby red carpet, and brilliant furniture.

"You've got to be kidding me. This place is ridiculously. Can I please live here? Please??" Sakura said in awe.

Syaoran's lips parted in a smile. He was used to women who always wanted more and would never spin around in awe. Her innocence was so attractive that he almost reached out and hugged her. Shaking of the scary feeling of want, Syaoran led her towards the elevator were he was bombarded with people who wanted to wish him well with his recovery. Then the flashes went off. The reporters surrounded him spewing out questions and taking pictures.

Sakura sheepishly followed him through the crowd and tried to ignore the stares and the comments about her. Everyone was in complete shock by her presence. Syaoran never brought women home. She grabbed on to his hand, so she wouldn't get lost in the plethora of people (yeah, big word right ). This fueled even more gossip and when the door closed behind them, people rushed around to tell everyone the news.

Li Syaoran had a new woman and it was serious.

"I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know that all of those people and reporters would be there. I didn't mean for your privacy to be ruined."

Their hands were still interlocked as Sakura answered, "It's okay. Tomoyo-chan will get a kick out of my picture being in the paper."

Just as Syaoran was about to say something the elevator beeped and they landed on his floor. "Here we are. Home sweet home."

When the doors opened Sakura squealed in pleasure and sent shivers up Syaoran's spine. "This place is awesome!"

She ran around the room excitedly. His place was decorated in a masculine style with dark hues of green and blue. The wood was a dark mahogany and the carpet was sterling white and plush. Sakura's feet sunk into and she was in heaven.

"I could die here and be happy. You never told me your apartment was a mansion!"

"I'm glad you like it." And he truly was glad. He somehow was looking for approval from her and that scared him. No woman's opinion had mattered so much.

"Okay, let's get started."

"Started with what?"

"With getting you healthy of course! First we must get rid of all of the food that will cause you pain. So, all the spicy food must go," Sakura said as she raided his cabinets which were surprisingly empty, "Don't you eat?"

Syaoran turned bright red in embarrassment, "I haven't been feeling really hungry lately. I usually pick up some small things at a local coffee shop."

"Well, the ulcer made you have the loss of appetite, but you should really eat healthy meals everyday. How about we go out to eat tonight? I'll take you to a place with great, healthy meals."

Seeing the scared expression on Syaoran's face caused Sakura to burst out laughing, "Don't worry its not all leaves and kosher things. I promise."

"I trust you."

"I just need to get something to wear. I guess we could run to my place and grab something," Sakura commented as she ran her fingers down Syaoran's beautiful, marble fireplace.

Syaoran watched her hands in fascination and blushed when he realized that he wanted those fingers to trace him so delicately. "How about I buy something for you?"

"Oh, no. I couldn't do that!" she said turning around with despair written on her face.

"Just think of it as a gift for taking care of me. I really appreciate your help, Sakura," he murmured as he took her hands in his.

Blushing she agreed, "Okay, but nothing too expensive. How are we going to get past the reporters hording downstairs?"

"There are stairs that lead out the back. That is one of the reasons I choose this place," he said as he led her down the hidden stairs.

Sakura was so excited to go shopping. She led Syaoran around happily moving from store to store. She tried on everything from crazy, bright dresses to huge hats and scarves. Her energy pumped Syaoran up and he let go and settled down to enjoy the day. He usually hated shopping, but Sakura made everything he hated into an adventure.

"Oh, look at that dress!" Sakura pointed to a deep emerald dress that was made from a silky material and plunged at the neckline.

"What do you think, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran drooled just thinking about that dress wrapped around Sakura's figure, "It's uh great."

She happily tried it on and raised Syaoran's blood pressure to the point where he thought he was going to faint.

"It looks great. Really brings out your eyes, miss," the shop clerk commented as Sakura spun around.

After purchasing the dress Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly, "Thank you so much! I've never had something that beautiful."

Just as Syaoran tried to deepen the hug the reporters popped up and caught the 'couple' hugging. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and started to run. They lost the press and headed up the secret stairs towards Syaoran's apartment.

They doubled over in laughter and rolled over the lush carpet holding onto their stomachs. "You should have seen their faces when we ditched them. They ran around like chickens with their heads cut off."

Sakura pushed herself up onto her side and looked at Syaoran dreamily. She let herself dream for a second before shaking her head. At that moment Syaoran looked up at her and they were nose to nose. They both held their breath and breathed heavily as their lips inched closer. Just as they were about to kiss someone flung open the door.

"Syaoran-kun!!!"

Question and Answer Section

Q: So, who could it possibly be?

A: You'll find out next time No hints

Q: How dare they interrupt a perfect, kawaii moment between our favorite couple?

A: Yes, how dare this person! But, it makes for a great cliffy, right?

Q: I hate cliffhangers

A: That is because you aren't a writer

Q: So people think your fanfic is cute, yes?

A: With this fanfic I tried to step away from the serious situations and just make it romantic and funny. That's why I added the bit about Sakura driving like a maniac.

Q: That was pretty funny. What do you have to say to the critics?

A: Bring it on. Seriously I like a great challenge. Although flamers usually hide like cowards. They turn off their messaging and hide their emails. They are all talk. I think they are afraid of rebuttal. They don't usually write fanfics either. I guess they don't have the talent to.

Q: Whoa. Where did that come from?

A: Today I read this flamer's review of one of my friend's stories (you might know her, Wolf Blossom). She is very talented and this flamer ticked me off. They created the account just to flame her. It's ridiculous.

Q: You haven't had a flamer in a while. You think you can handle it?

A: Like I said. Bring it on. I cannot only take, but dish it back.

Q: Any last words?

A: How about… don't mess with me? Lol.


	4. If Only

Flexible Fact of the Day:

If you have a family history of ulcers or you are blood type O, you are more likely to get a duodenal ulcer.

Flexible Strings Attached

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Thoughts

"Talking"

(Author Talking)

Previously on Flexible Strings Attached

As Syaoran was released from the hospital, so were the reporters and they were hot on the 'couples' scent. When the two returned to Syaoran's apartment they were about to have a kawaii moment that was interrupted by….

Now on Flexible Strings Attached

"Syaoran-kun!!"

Wincing, Syaoran looked up and was faced with his tyrant cousin, who flung her onyx ponytails back in frustration. With her hands placed upon her hips and her foot tapping in annoyance, Syaoran prepared himself for the attack.

"How dare you leave the hospital without contacting me! How dare you not let me know that you were dating again and HOW DARE YOU NOT INTRODUCE ME!!"

"Um, you see…" Syaoran started to speak as he ran his hand through his chocolate brown locks.

"Well, I'm waiting to see how you explain yourself," Meilin said as she paced the room. She was dressed in a stylish suit that hugged her generous curves. It was a gray piece that was cut to perfection. She wore a silky crimson shirt underneath the crisp jacket and a skirt that stopped shortly before her knees. Her stilettos were a striking red and were extremely arched. They not only made her legs look gorgeous, but made her look more in charge as well. Not only was she dressed perfectly, she looked perfect with her saucy, red lips, creamy complexion, and haunting red eyes that were accentuated by her black eyeliner and mascara.

Holding her hand out, she assisted Sakura up and said, "Since he won't introduce me I'll just do it myself. Hello, I'm Li Meilin, Syaoran's cousin and agent."

Sheepishly, Sakura shook the woman's hand and replied, "Hello, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I'm Syaoran's yoga instructor."

Raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow, Meilin turned and looked at her cousin, "Yoga instructor?"

"Um, yes," Syaoran stumbled as he stood himself up, "Sakura is helping me recover from my ulcer."

"I see," stated Meilin, "so, she is just your instructor and nothing else?"

Blushing Sakura answered the inquiry, "Syaoran and I only just met today."

Meilin noticed the Syaoran was quite resigned when he heard Sakura's reply. It was almost as if he was trying to convince himself to agree with Sakura's reasoning.

"So, you see Meilin. I wasn't hiding anything from you."

Waving him away, she walked towards the door, "You're right. You can't hide anything from me and that is why I'll leave you two alone as I fight off the vultures."

Turning the doorknob Meilin looked over her shoulder and left with one last comment, "You know Auntie is going to freak when she hears about this."

"There is nothing to hear, Meilin."

"If you say so."

The sound of the door being shut echoed through out the apartment. Sakura's cheeks were still tinged with a pink hue and her hands were folded neatly across her waist. "She seemed really nice. She must care a lot about you."

"Hai, maybe a little too much," Syaoran commented as he turned to meet Sakura's gaze, "About before… you know."

"Oh… um. We were just caught up in the moment was all," Sakura answered as she turned away from him, "It's all right. From now on we'll just keep it professional."

"Right. Professional," Syaoran said with disappointment laced in his voice.

Trying to shake off the feeling, Syaoran said, "So, where do you want to go to eat?"

Sakura's face lit up in delight as she replied, "I know this perfect restaurant on Main Street! It's gorgeous there. I don't usually get to eat there because it's so expensive, but we are celebrating."

"Celebrating?"

"You're new and improved life style of course! You'll learn to love it," she said as she winked at him.

Blushing slightly Syaoran answered, "Well, I'll go get ready. Thanks for all of your help, Sakura-chan."

As she watched him walk towards his room she mumbled, "It's not problem… really no problem."

Biting her lip, she wondered what had come over her. Wasn't it her who said she didn't need to jump into another relationship? Wasn't she burned enough last time?

She squeezed her left arm as if to comfort herself away from the thoughts of Keiji. She didn't need to give him another moment of her life. She was over him and what did it matter if she was flirting with a handsome, sexy, so kawaii…

"Okay, I'm ready."

Looking up, Sakura started to drool. Syaoran was wearing an Armani suit that fit him to the tee. The clean-cut, black jacket was tight around his arm muscles and the white shirt under it was form fitting. The gold clips on his sleeves simply cut and were engraved with his initials, LS. His tie was a deep mahogany and made his eyes stand out brilliantly. The pants were also noir and… Sakura blushed as her eyes landed on his package.

Forcing herself to look up at his face, she slowly rose from the ground and walked sensuously over to him. "You forgot a button."

Reaching up, she slowly buttoned the shirt. She knew this moment would stay in her heart forever. Although the task seemed simple, it truly touched her heart almost to the point where it started to hurt. It was so intimate. She wanted to stay like this forever, but she forced herself to stop touching him.

After she had fixed the shirt, Syaoran reached up and took her hand into his. "Thank you."

She tipped her head slightly to gaze into his eyes. They were just so rich and dark. She wanted to drown in them… she wanted to just be lost in this world without the past continually breaking her heart.

Turning her head to the side she said, "You're welcome. Shall we go?"

"Hai," he replied as he led her to the door.

If only things could be this simple, Sakura thought to herself as they closed the door behind them.

If only.

If only we could have stayed like that forever, Syaoran thought as he led Sakura down the hallway. When they entered the elevator he couldn't help but stare at her. When she was fixing his button he had a feeling that they weren't meant for each other and that feeling scared him to the bone. He wasn't into commitment… or was he? Was it time for him to settle down.

Somehow thinking about settling down with Sakura wasn't as terrifying as he had imagined. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that he felt like a fool. He shouldn't be acting like some lovesick puppy… wait a minute! Love? Whoa… this was going to fast for him.

He didn't know anything about love and he wanted to keep it that way. They were just going to dinner. It's just a simple dinner.

If only he knew it wasn't going to be that simple…

Q & A Section:

Q: Do you think that this section makes the chapters shorter?

A: No, it only seems that way. My chapters are short to begin with. I love the way I end my chapters and I'm not going to add a bunch of fillers to make it longer. I try to at least write over 1,000 words per chapter. Although it might not seem like it.

Q: Does that 1,000 word count include the Q&A?

A: Nope, I only count the actually story.

Q: So, Meilin and Syaoran do not have a romantic relationship?

A: Nope. She's just his friend, cousin, and agent. She gets her action from others places and I'll get more into that in another chapter.

Q: What took you so long to update?

A: School. What else is there? Blah. You spend half your life locked up in that place. I can't wait until it's really over.

Q: So, where are we going to meet this Keiji person?

A: Very, very soon. It's unfortunate for Sakura, but she has Syaoran by her side.

Q: When is Syaoran actually going to perform the yoga? I can't wait to read that part!

A: Soon as well. It's funny and hot actually thinking about him doing yoga. I also can't wait to write that part. Hehe.

Q: WHAAA! Another cliffy? You suck.

A: I know, hehe. I just like to keep you on your toes.


	5. Breaking the Ice

**Flexible Thought of the Day:** Eating fish can provide an excellent source of Omega-3 fatty acids, vitamins and minerals that benefit your general health. Two servings of fish per week can help prevent heart disease, lower blood pressure, and reduce the risk of heart attacks and strokes.

Flexible Strings Attached

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Characters' Comments"

(Author's Comments)

**Previously on Flexible Strings Attached:**

The ever-fabulous agent to the stars and Syaoran's cousin, Meilin interrupted what seemed like a hot and heavy kiss between our two favorite characters. Was the kiss made in the heat of the moment or is it going to continue to flame? Find out.

**Now on Flexible Strings Attached:**

It was just a simple dinner, Sakura kept telling herself. She had dinners with clients all of the time. There was no difference…She shook her head and thought 'just whom was she kidding?' She knew this was different. First of all she was dressed up in this gorgeous and very expensive silk green dress and second of all she was with a very… well gorgeous and expensive hunk!

Her cheeks flushed as she slid her eyes to the right to look at Syaoran. God, he was stunning. His chocolate brown hair was tussled. His deep amber eyes were focused on the road in front of them. He wore an expensive suit that was noir and he wore a silk, green tie to match her dress. His cuffs were gold and simply said LS. The suit was cut to perfection and it made her want to drool.

He insisted that he drive her car. Possibly because he was being polite, but probably because he thought she drove like a maniac. She chuckled to herself as she remembered his face when she drove him to his gigantic apartment.

"And what is so funny," Syaoran asked as a smile bloomed upon his hansom face.

"I just remembered how you reacted when I drove you to your apartment. It was priceless. Too bad I don't work for the paparazzi. I would have made millions for that shot."

"Ha ha."

"So, have you ever eaten at Abstract? Their food is amazing."

"I actually haven't had the pleasure. If you didn't notice I'm kind of a workaholic."

"You? A workaholic? I'm shocked!" Sakura said playfully as he pulled up in front of the restaurant.

Abstract was very chic looking. The outside was made out of black and white marble and it had a red carpet leading to the entrance. The door was made out of heavy, brown woods and the doorknob was made out of pure gold. People, mostly the pap, were waiting outside in hopes to get in or get that perfect shot that would pay the rent for the rest of the month.

Sakura knew that as soon as she and Syaoran stepped out the pap would have enough rent money to pay their apartment off for the rest of the year. She pretended, just for a moment of course, that she really was Syaoran's girlfriend. This would be her everyday life… dining out with him, eating with him, and dare she think it? Sleeping with him. She felt herself flush. She really needed to stop daydreaming. She wasn't Syaoran's girlfriend. She was merely his yoga instructor for a while. Once he started getting better he would forget about her and move on to a hot blonde.

Sighing she tried to open her door, but Syaoran was all ready there to open it for her. She thanked him quietly as cameras flashed in her face. She felt blinded not only by the cameras, but also by the whole experience. So, this is how being rich felt?

Grabbing onto Syaoran's hand, he helped her out of the car. He gave the keys to the valet and ushered Sakura inside. The receptionist took one look at Syaoran and led them to the best table in the place. Sakura usually sat in the back corner next to the kitchen, so this was definitely a step up.

The receptionist was quite stylish. She wore a black miniskirt that showed up her amazingly, long legs and a tight white shirt that showed off her remarkable rack. Sakura felt envious and she wondered if Syaoran wished he were with someone like her instead of Sakura. Trying to block that depressing thought away, she sat down in the chair that Syaoran offered her.

Abstract was quite beautiful inside and out. The carpet was a lush and black, the seats were made out of a mauve fabric, and the tables were set all a like with priceless wine glasses and pure, white table clothes. The view was what was really incredible about Abstract. Right out in front of the restaurant was a beautifully lit lake. It was simply romantic.

"Can I start you off with anything? Wine perhaps?" the receptionist asked sweetly. A little too sweetly for Sakura. She could start off with leaving and letting the waitress to her job, she thought to herself.

"We are just going to browse for a while. Thanks," Syaoran replied as he gazed back at Sakura.

The receptionist left, but not before letting her eyes linger a little bit longer onto Syaoran's handsome form. Sakura thought she saw her lick her lips. It was disgusting!

"It's all up to you, Sakura."

Sakura snapped her head up and tried to wipe away her negative thoughts. She was going to get an ulcer if she didn't stop stressing over every female that even looked at her new client. For pity's sake, it's not like she had any claim over him!

"Hm?" was all she could muster.

"You are the health guru, remember?"

"Oh, yes. Of course!"

Sakura, this is only a job! You need to get your head out of the clouds and onto your client. You are supposed to be helping him get better. She picked up the black menu that was decorated with white writing and silver swirls and browsed.

"We, of course, should start off with a salad with a light vinaigrette." Sakura commented cheerfully, "Then we should definitely try the grilled, marinated wild salmon! It's marinated with a lemon-garlic sauce and comes with a side of broccoli. Healthy and delicious! As for the wine, it should be a noble Riesling Grape, white. I've read that it heightens the flavor of the fish."

"It's kind of sexy."

"What?" Sakura asked as a blush, once again, bloomed upon her cheeks.

"I like it when a girl takes charge."

"Oh, I'm only trying to help!"

"Don't apologize, Sakura. It's a compliment. How did you learn all of this stuff anyways?"

"I've jumped around from career to career most of my life as you know I was once even a taxi driver! But, when I become a part time yoga instructor, on a whim, I knew it was meant to be. I just love the calmness and enlightenment it brings to not only my life, but also others. I was always interested in food as well, so I've taken a lot of classes dealing with nutrition. Diet and exercise equals a healthy life. How did you get into your business? A lawyer. That's pretty impressive. I've even heard that you are next in line; I mean… not that it matters or that I read gossip magazines… because I don't. I mean I do, but I'm not obsessed or anything," Sakura said quickly as she dug herself further and further into a deeper hole.

"It's okay. I know what you mean. For a yoga instructor, you sure are tense. Relax a little," he said as he put her hand in his and grazed his fingers over her knuckles.

And just how was that supposed to help her calm down? She felt his fingers rub sensuously over hers and she had to slow her breathing, "Ha ha. You're right. I am quite tense. I guess because all of this is new to me."

"Yeah, it's hard to get use to. But, as to your question I've always wanted to be a lawyer or so I thought. Lately, I've been having second thoughts. It's a little too late though, isn't it?"

"You are talking to the queen of careers here," Sakura replied, "I say if you aren't in love than move on, but that's just me."

"I wish it was that simple," he answered back as the waitress appeared at their table.

"May I start you off with a wine or appetizer, Mr. Li?"

"Sakura?"

"Um, yes. We'd like your best Riesling, white and a light salad. Vinaigrette on the side, please."

The waitress, who was dressed in the same manner as the receptionist, merely raised her eyebrow and then nodded, "Of course."

"Yes, Madame Li. He is here and with an unusual auburn haired bombshell. I've never seen her before, but I've also heard he even let her order the meal. Yes, you heard right," the head maître d' said into the phone, "I thought you should be notified right away."

"Thank you, Pierre. The tip was well needed. So, my son thinks he can hide his new beau from me? I shall be there soon, Pierre. Don't let them leave."

"Noted, Madame."

(Have you ever noticed that Yelan's last name is Li… I mean what happened to her husband and Syaoran's father? Hm.)

Sipping on the wine, Syaoran then nodded to the waitress and she poured a glass for Sakura. The bottle was frosty, cold, and bubbly. The bottle was wonderfully shaped with a green label and a gold top. When poured into the glass it bubbled and was crisp. The white wine was smooth and smelt like a dream. Sakura took a tiny sip of it and sighed, "Wonderful."

"So, you enjoy wine?"

"I love it. Tomoyo-chan and I have actually gone on a few trips to taste wine. Well, not lately because she's pregnant."

Syaoran smiled, "Yes, Eriol reminds me of the fact everyday. He's smitten."

"It is kawaii. How they met, their wedding… I'm surprised I didn't see you there. I'm sure I would have noticed you…"

"Unfortunately, I was called away on an emergency. Some best man I was. I showed up pretty late, but you're here to change that for me."

"Me?"

"Hai, you. You are not only helping me with stress and my health, Sakura. I need to spend less time at work and more time doing things I love. The things I've missed out on."

"Oh, I'll try my very best, Syaoran."

"You are doing great so far. I haven't eaten out in a while… unless you count take out."

She laughed and said, "Sorry, I don't."

The waitress quietly deposited their salads upon their table. She didn't want to disrupt them, unlike the receptionist. They made a cute couple, the waitress mussed. Who knew she would have the insiders take on Syaoran's new lady? Her friend Laila was going to get a kick out of this!

Sakura took one bite out of the salad and sighed again, "You have got to try this."

The salads were made up of leafy greens, bright red tomatoes, tiny purple beets, slim orange carrots, and topped with roasted, garlic crotons, cheese, and vinaigrette (well, after Sakura put the dressing on the leaves, of course).

She got a strand of the delicate lettuce that was lightly dashed with vinaigrette on her fork and offered it to her partner. He opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him. "Delicious, right?"

Never taking his gaze off of her he said, "Very delicious."

They ate quietly for a few moments before Sakura broke the ice, "So, tell me about your family. You have four sisters, right? That must make for an interesting life."

"You can say that again. More like they try to match make my entire life."

"Ouch, so you've had a lot of girls thrown at you."

"Too many too count and so many that I don't remember most of them."

"Oh, so… you aren't attached to anyone?"

He rose an eyebrow and said, "Not at the moment, you?"

"I just got out of a bad relationship," she said, her face going pale.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's okay. It's in the past, right? And right now I'm with you and we are focusing on your health. Tomorrow bright and early we are going to work your body and mind to the max."

He laughed, "I can just imagine it now. Me, in all my glory, flexing and humming."

"Hey, you laugh now, but once you get to stretching you'll see how powerful yoga can be."

"I know how powerful it could be. I've seen you in your pre-yoga outfit."

As the waitress brought their main course to their table, Sakura burst out in laughter, "Syaoran-kun, you are tease."

He smirked, "But, of course, my dear. You should see my mother's face when she-"

"Yes, Syaoran. Do tell us how my face will look," Yelan commented as she strolled up to the table, dressed in a high-powered, red suit with killer high heels, and golden accessories.

Q and A Section

Q: Killer is right! How dare you end it there?! Is Yelan going to mess with our favorite couple?

A: Probably. She's gotta look out for her son.

Q: So, are you going to update any other fanfics?

A: Maybe, maybe not. My break is almost over. I've written one new one and updated two. I think that is pretty great.

Q: Sure, it is, but we want to know when you are going to update Motherhood.

A: Ahh, about that…

Q: Yes????

A: I'm not sure. I'd really have to think about it. Maybe by the summertime.

Q: Summertime???!!!

A: Hey, I'm being honest here.

Q: We don't want honesty. We want results.

A: Blah, blah, and more blah. I'll get to it. Do you have any other questions?

Q: Hey, I'm supposed to be asking the questions here! Do you want to answer any more questions?

A: Nope, not really!

Q: I'm going to ignore that and ask one more question. So, you enjoy food? You described a lot of it during this chapter.

A: Actually, believe it or not… I'm not a huge fan of food. Lol I'm really picky. I don't eat cow and it's not because I'm religious or vegetarian. It just doesn't taste good to me. (So, yes people I don't eat hamburgers. People always ask me that!) I'm not a huge fan of pork either and the only chick I like is baked… I don't like fried or grilled. I'm pretty much a sucky date. I eat chicken parm everywhere I go. I'm not a fan of trying new things. Lol if you can relate leave a review and state that "I'm a Picky Eater, So Deal With it Beotachs." I needed to add more descriptions in, so I went for the restaurant atmosphere and the food. Things that people miss out on a lot.

**Note:** This chapter is named Breaking the Ice after Britney Spear's song… yeah, I admit it. I'm a huge fan of Britney. Bring on the comments people. I can take it.


	6. New York, New York

**Flexible Thought of The Day: **Our body is designed to react to two types of stress. Good stress helps keep us alert, motivates us to face challenges, and drives us to solve problems. These low levels of stress are manageable and can be thought of as necessary and normal stimulation. Distress results when our bodies overreact to events. It leads to what has been called a "fight or flight" reaction. It is how we perceive and interpret the events of life that dictates how our bodies react.

**A/N:** Yeah…surprise I actually updated something. You have Britney Spears to thank people. Her new CD, Femme Fatale, inspired me. My life is crazy right now…so who knows when I will update again, plus I have a lot of beta reading to do.

Flexible Strings Attached

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Characters' Conversations"

(Author's Comments)

**Previously on Flexible Strings Attached:**

Sakura and Syaoran go out to eat at a fancy restaurant and set the rumors a fire. While our favorite couple was having a good ole time Syaoran's mother was tipped off and interrupt the tête-à-tête.

**Now on Flexible Strings Attached:**

He smirked, "But, of course, my dear. You should see my mother's face when she-"

"Yes, Syaoran. Do tell us how my face will look," Yelan commented as she strolled up to the table, dressed in a high-powered, red suit with killer high heels, and golden accessories.

"Mother," Syaoran stuttered as he stood up and pulled the napkin off of his lap, "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing. Were you are were you not just in the hospital?"

"Mother, I-"

"I asked you a question, young man," she said narrowing her eyes.

He suddenly felt just like a child. His mother could always get this reaction out of him. "Yes, ma'am I was."

"Then why are you not resting at home and in bed?"

"I-I'm just…" he couldn't seem to find the words. He really didn't know what to tell her.

"That's where I come in, ma'am. Eriol called me to help out your son with his stress problem," Sakura replied, trying not to show fear. Syaoran's mother was very intimating. She could actually feel herself shaking.

Yelan raised her left eyebrow and replied, "And how are you helping with the stress? Reporters are all over the street just waiting for a glimpse at you two. Gossip is being thrown everything and-"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt, but…"

Yelan sent her a deadly look and Sakura took the hint. Do not, under any circumstances, ever interrupt Yelan, "As I was saying. I do not understand why you are not resting."

Sakura bit her lip and put her hands together nervously. She tried to look everywhere, but at Yelan's fierce face.

"What Sakura was trying to explain is that she is my yoga instructor," Syaoran said, trying to smooth things over between the two women.

"Yoga instructor? You really think that I'd believe that? You know Syaoran I've gone along with your choice of lifestyle, but when you are risking your health I draw the line."

"Mother, I'm telling you the truth. Sakura is really my yoga instructor," he said trying to explain himself. He was still standing, but somehow he felt shorter, less intelligent. He knew his mother wouldn't listen to him, but yet he was still trying to prove himself to her.

"I didn't want to do this, but I am cutting you off until your health is better. I will not let up until a doctor that I've hired says that you are picture perfect."

"Mother, what are you saying?" he said, suddenly getting annoyed.

"You will not be able to go to work until you are well. That is what I am saying. No arguments. I am standing my ground. Now I am taking my leave."

Syaoran watched her walk away with shock written across his features. He didn't know what to feel. Should he be pissed? Outraged? Distressed?

He practically fell into his seat. Sakura didn't know what to say to him. Should she comfort him? She picked up her fork and played with her food a bit. All of the sudden she heard Syaoran start to laugh. She snapped her head up.

He was laughing so hard he could barely catch his breath. She watched him wipe his eyes because his laughter was causing moisture to build up.

"I don't understand… shouldn't you be upset?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm… I'm actually happy. I'm extremely happy."

Confusion bloomed over her features, "Happy?"

He wiped the rest of his tears away, "Just don't let my mother know, okay?"

"Like I would ever search out your mother to talk to her," Sakura said shivering at the thought, "No offense, but your mother is scary."

He grinned boyishly and she flushed, "Yeah, she is."

"Now, why are you happy?"

"I've been needing a vacation."

She laughed, "Obviously."

"I'm going to enjoy this time off. I don't have to worry about work or my mother. I can just relax and do the things I've been missing out on all of these years."

"Like what?"

"Like seeing a Broadway play and taking a tour of New York. You know I've never really taking a tour around New York? I want to do these things," he said, excitement laced in his voice, "You know what? Let's go on a tour right now."

"Right now?" she said watching him jump up from his seat.

"Yes, right now," he said grabbing her hand. He waved down the headwaiter and paid for the meal in a quick fashion.

The gorgeous waitresses watched with envy, "What does she have that we don't?

They looked Sakura up and down and couldn't come up with an idea. They sighed once again as they watched the couple go through the kitchens to avoid the paparazzi.

Sakura laughed lightheartedly as Syaoran lead her through the kitchens. Never in a million years did she think that she would have to avoid the paparazzi. Sure, she had taught a lot of high-powered clients, but the cameras were never aimed at her. They were aimed past her to the celebrities.

They raced out the back and through some back alleyways towards the main street.

"We should take a bus," he commented, "A limo would just cause a lot of attention. I want to enjoy this night."

They were still holding hands and Sakura didn't mind one bit. She was truly enjoying this night. She would think about the rest of it later. Thinking about her past relationships and the heartbreak wouldn't only dim her mood. She didn't even know if Syaoran even really liked her. Attracted to her, yes, but as for the rest… She stopped herself. She wasn't going to think about it.

They arrived at one of the tour buses and the driver instantly stood straight, "Mr. Li. How may I be of service to you?"

"Is there anyone who doesn't know you?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

He smirked, "Apparently, you didn't."

He turned towards the bus driver and pulled out some bills, "Will you take us around New York? To all the hot spots? We want to see everything."

"Of course, sir. Hop right on."

Syaoran kept a hold of Sakura's hand as they entered the bus and took the stairs to the second level. There were only a few travelers on the bus. Luckily the tourists weren't too interested in the new comers and kept their eyes on the New York streets.

The air was a little cool, but it felt wonderful to Sakura. She closed her eyes for a few moments as Syaoran found them a seat. The breeze allowed her emotions to calm. It felt so nice out!

Syaoran took in all of the scenery. It was so different just to stop, look and feel. He was too busy to really appreciate the city he lived in. Had he ever really looked around? He shook his head.

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at Syaoran. "This was a great idea. It feels so freeing, you know? Just to sit and enjoy the world around you. You know that's what yoga is all about. You just stop your mind from buzzing and worrying."

Syaoran grinned back at her. "It does feel great. I will…relaxed for once. Do you know even when I get off work I'm still worrying about work…still thinking about it. Still planning…even still working at my home, but with you…I just forget it all."

Sakura sent him a flirty smile, "Well, of course. That is my job after all."

"Ha, it's funny you say that because I actually haven't even started classes."

"I think you are going to enjoy them…you might feel nervous at first and I can't guarantee that my girls aren't going to attack you, but after a few classes I think you will really feel the difference."

"Yeah, I am a little bit worried about my classmates, but I am sure I can handle them…after all I have been dealing with it my entire life."

"No wonder you are so stressed."

"The press doesn't really stress me. I kind of locked myself in my work and I don't even notice the cameras…plus I've never been serious enough about someone to be angry about my privacy being invaded."

Sakura's gaze got caught by the colorful lights shining from the city and she chuckled a bit, "It's amazing how wonderful this place looks at night. You almost forget about everything else involved…the traffic, the pollution."

"I know what you mean."

They sat quietly for the next half an hour and really took in the city. They never noticed that their friendly tourists had finally caught on and recognized Syaoran. They were steadily taking pictures of the two…how exciting. They came to see the city and now they were in the midst of celebrities!

As the air cooled, Sakura slowly and without realizing, leaned into Syaoran. By the end of the tour they were practically wrapped into one another.

When the bus stopped they pulled away slowly. Nothing could ruin their peaceful mood…not even the intense emotions that were building between them.

Syaoran tipped the driver as they got off the bus and then raised his hand to call a taxi.

When the taxi pulled up, Syaoran handed the driver some money and opened the door for Sakura.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow."

She smiled, "Bright and early. 8am."

"I look forward to it." And truthfully, he really did…but little did he know what he really was in for.

He closed the door behind Sakura and watched the cab drive away. He took a deep breath and smiled. Yeah, tonight was a good night.

**End Chapter**

Enjoy it now Syaoran because tomorrow you are going to wish you had stayed asleep—Moshi-san


End file.
